Wanting to Protect You
by Akagitsune-chan
Summary: Rin and Len work in Crypton Secret Ops, and Len wants nothing more than to love and protect his dear sister. But while Len is away on a short mission, Rin ends up getting hurt on a mission of her own. Will this spike up his feelings for Rin? RinxLen, contains Lemon, one-shot, twincest.


**This is my first Lemon I'm publishing so please no flames~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid, I only own the story line~**

* * *

**Rin POV**

I walked down the street sidewalk with dark clouds in the sky threatening rain. I let out a frustrated sigh, I was late for work today. Even though I'm already 17, I still need Len to wake me up in the mornings. But Len didn't wake me up this morning, I know he did it on purpose though. Len always wakes me up when we have to go in, but whenever he doesn't, he does something he doesn't want me to know about. I approached the tall building that laid at the edge of the city, it looks like a normal building, but it really isn't. You see, me and my brother Len actually work for Crypton Secret Ops. Since our parents died when Len and I were 14, we were adopted into the company by a friend of ours, even so we do enjoy working here.

I walked my way to the front of the building and got my ID checked and proceeded with my business. I pushed the glass doors open where you saw people running around frantically with some carrying large stacks of paper, shouting across the room, and others running late for a meeting. As busy as ever, this is how a normal day looks. I made my way over to the front desk where I saw Gumi typing away at her computer and continuously talking into her ear piece, I leaned on the desk giving her a dead serious stare. She took notice but continued her work pretending I wasn't there.

"Where is Len_ this_ time?" I asked sternly, Gumi stayed silent as she typed away, but I continued to stare her down. "Well?" I asked again raising an eyebrow. The green haired girl gave me a glance and sighed.

"He told me not to tell you." She stated briefly going back to her work.

"I'm fully aware that he would tell you something like that, but it's not like I'd be able to do anything about it at this point for whatever he's doing right now."

"I guess you have a point. Him and Mikuo went on some important mission they picked up this morning. I can't tell you the location, but they went after that Dell guy for trying to hack into our system and threatening to kill the head of the company." Gumi said nonchalantly typing, but worry started to well up in me. He always does dangerous missions like that without telling me and it worries me to death. But even I know there's nothing I can do at this point. "Oh and Rin, before I forget. Kaito said he needed a favor from you. He wanted you to meet him in his office, ASAP." I raised an eyebrow but started off towards Kaito's office without question.

Kaito is the one who introduced Len and I to the company and actually started training us personally. He calls us his "secret weapons" since we excelled in combat at such a young age, I have to admit, I do have some pretty bad ass shooting skills.

I made my way to the fifth floor and found the door to his office and gave a few swift knocks.

"Come in Rin!" I heard his muffled voice call out behind the door. I opened the door cautiously, and it's a good thing I did because I dodged three ninja stars that went right past me and stuck to the hallway wall. I examined the three weapons then turned, giving him an irritated glare.

"Really? _Ninja stars? _That's so cliché, this isn't some low-budget action movie." I sighed retrieving the three weapons from the hall.

"Yeah, but I feel like I'm in one whenever I come to work." He said giving his usual cheeky smile.

"So you thought it'd be a great idea to add ninja stars to the equation?" I asked and we both shared a stifled laugh. I handed him the assassin tools and he quickly stuffed them into the desk he was sitting on. After he put them away he turned to me and his face suddenly went dead serious.

"So Rin, I assume you know where Len is at right now?" Kaito asked and I felt my smile disappear and my mind start to think of all the horrible things that could be happening to him right now or could have already happened. "I wouldn't worry about him, after all he is one of my "secret weapons". But I'm sure you're tired of him running off doing missions without informing you, right?" I nodded hesitantly, Kaito somehow always knows how I feel about these things. He even knows how I love Len in _more_ than a sisterly way.

"Is there a point to all of this? What do you need me for?" I asked giving him a glare but I saw a sly smile creep onto his lips.

"Rin, would you like to go on a _special_ mission with me?"

I was now crouching behind some old crates with my gun in hands; prepared to shoot when needed. I could smell the strong scent of the sea and fired gun powder. I was listening for sound in my ear piece, waiting for my signal from Kaito so that I could take down my target. I couldn't help my curiosity to see what he looked and peeked behind the crate, there I saw a few limp bodies from before Kaito and I got here, blood surrounding them. My eyes scanned the area a bit further and there I saw a man who had dark purple hair and eyes; pretty close to black, and a bandage loosely wrapped around his right eye. He lazily leaned against the wall with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. My target. There were a few other men there but I was waiting for them to leave to go get some delivery so that I could finally get this over with.

_"Okay Rin, get ready." _Kaito said into my ear piece, I gripped the hold on my gun and mentally prepared myself.

"Okay boys, time to go get the_ stuff._" I'm assuming my target said, I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. After I heard the men's heavy foot steps against the concert and the door slam shut, my heart rate started to rapidly speed.

_"Rin, now." _Kaito said sternly. I jumped out from behind the crates, expecting him to be lounging against the wall. But I was horribly wrong. When I sprung up from behind the crates he was standing right in front of me, our faces inches from each other. I could feel my eyes widen and his smirk grew, amused by my surprised look. He quickly grabbed the pistol out of my hand and put me into a head lock with the pistol now aimed at the side of my head and I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. _I can't believe this is happening, I've never failed a mission!_

_"Rin, are you alright!? Hold on I'll be right there!" _I heard Kaito frantically yell into the ear piece. I knew how to escape from a headlock easily, but with the pistol to my head I wouldn't be able to without getting killed. I wish Len were here.

"So, your friend is coming up? Hm, I wonder what he plans to do. Because no matter what he does, it'll only end with a bullet through your head." The man laughed with another smirk growing on his lips, I could now smell the strong sent of cigarette smoke in his breath. I sat and thought of all the things I could possibly do to get out of this situation, but my options were deathly low. All of a sudden I heard the doors slam open and I saw the flash of blue hair.

"Let her go!" He demanded angrily pointing a gun at the man.

"Is that all you have? Cyrpton Secret Ops, one of the best secret ops, and _this_ is all you have?" He cackled at Kaito, I had to agree with him though. Usually we had a more elaborate set up.

"Look, just put the girl down. Let's face it, if you make a move, you'll just end up dead too."

"And if you move, this girl will be dead within seconds. Make your move." He said, or more like demanded. I looked over to Kaito to see how he would react, he appeared frustrated, but he had a glint in his eyes that told me other wise, I guess I'll have to see what he has planned. Soon after this thought there was a crash of a window breaking and a smirk spread across Kaito's lips. All of a sudden a thick smoke started to fill the room.

"Check mate." Kaito said triumphantly taking a shot at the purple haired man, but it back fired. He ended up moving the pistol away from my head luckily, but he ended up shooting my leg instead on accident from the shock of the other bullet Kaito had shot that hit his shoulder. I instantly collapsed to the floor hitting my head on the corner of the crate roughly which lead to the my world going black and the muffled sound of gun shooting and Kaito calling out to me started to fade away.

* * *

**Len POV**

"I still can't believe you took the guy out that quick, you got skill kid!" Mikuo praised as he slung his arm over my shoulder.

"Kid? You do realize you're only_ four_ years older than me, right?" I asked with a stifled laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. Well you're still one of the youngest agents in Crypton. Well you, and Rinny, that is." I winced at the mention of Rin, I hated leaving her for missions like these. But I knew if I told her she would just worry the whole time I was gone. I hope she isn't mad at me when I get back, she didn't speak to me for a week last time I did something like this. Maybe if I take her to a movie or to dinner she'll be happy and give off her usual gentle smile? "Hey Lenny, why are you blushing?" Mikuo asked curiously, I suddenly realized how warm my cheeks were.

"O-oh, I-I don't know." I answered back a bit flustered, but I could see Mikuo get a sly smirk on his face.

"Thinking about Rinny~?" Mikuo asked me in a teasing voice and my face went even more flush at the all too correct answer. I've loved Rin in _more_ than a brotherly way for a while now, and Mikuo is the only one that knows about it. I'm too afraid to say anything though, since I bet she would hate me for the rest of my life if she knew. Lucky for me, she's pretty dense when it comes to these things. Which relieves me, and frustrates me.

"Let's just hurry up and get back to Crypton!" I shouted at the tealette stomping ahead of him to the tall building. I shoved my hand into my pocket searching for my ID and let it be scanned as Mikuo came up behind me and did the same. We walked into the building that always seemed to be lively with people running around.

"Well I need to get back to Miku, she's probably wondering where in the hell I am. Say hi to Rin for me!" He said giving me a rough pat on the back. I sighed and made my way over to Gumi to report back that our mission was successful, and afterwards try to find Rin. Knowing her she's probably in the shooting range. I made my way to the green haired girl who was typing vigorously at the computer.

"Hey Gumi, you can put it down as a success. No surprise though, right?" I said sarcastically giving a slight giggle, I'm so funny. But she suddenly stopped typing and looked at me worriedly.

"Len, are you okay?" Gumi asked giving me a worried look.

"Yeah, why?" I asked skeptically raising an eyebrow. "Well anyway, is Rin in the shooting range? I need to go find her and show her that I made it back, she always worries to death when I go on missions without telling her."

"Rin's in the medical ward." Gumi said seriously this time, but I didn't want to believe what I was thinking.

"M-medical ward? I-I she visiting someone?" I asked nervously but Gumi looked unfazed.

"Len, did no one tell you about Rin?"

"...Tell me what?"

Right after Gumi was done explaining I rushed down the south wing of the building where the medical ward was located, and if any luck I would find that idiot BaKaito on my way there. I rushed past people, pushing a shoving my way through the busy hall.

"Len!" I suddenly heard a voice call out to me in front of one of the rooms, I turned and saw the familiar blue hair and instantly anger welled up in me. I stomped my way over to Kaito and roughly grabbed the collar of his shirt, gripping onto it so hard my knuckles turned white.

"What the hell where you thinking?!" I asked my voice growing louder with each word and a few passing by people stared. Kaito just looked at me unfazed, like he was waiting for me to calm down. "Why would you send Rin to do something like that without _me_ there? What if she got kil-"

"But she didn't, she's perfectly fine other than her leg." Kaito spat at me. "Now you know how Rin feels when you do all those missions on your own without telling her." I slowly loosened my grip on Kaito's now wrinkled collar realizing he was painfully right. "Rin is fine right now if you want to see her. She was out for a while but just woke up a little while ago. She didn't get seriously injured considering she was shot though, just has to wear a bandage for a while. Turns out the bullet just grazed her a bit deep." Kaito said nonchalantly walking off without another word. I looked up at the wooden door and slowly pushed it open. I peaked in and saw Rin in the bed staring at the wall out of boredom.

"Uhm, hey." I suddenly said a bit nervously closing the door behind him.

"Len!" She exclaimed when she noticed me, she jumped out of the bed and glomped me, I didn't know how to react at first but I soon returned the hug. "Len, you need to stop scarring me like that." She said into my chest so it was a bit muffled. I started stroking her soft hair in a comforting way and set my head on top of hers.

"You do too, do you have any idea how worried I was when Gumi told me you were in the medical ward? The only reason I do all these missions is so that you won't have to." I said and Rin slowly loosened her grip and our embrace ended.

"What do you mean? Are they forcing you to do them?" She asked confused, she really didn't know?

"Well I guess, but not really. Crypton calls us, their "secret weapons". So naturally they'd want us to go on as many challenging missions as possible, but I feel like some of them are too dangerous for you. So sometimes I sneak out to the office early in the morning to pick some dangerous mission for myself so that they won't bother you for it. But looks like even that wasn't enough." I grumbled and I could feel my face heat up a bit, now that I said it out loud it's a lot more embarrassing.

"But Len, you know I can handle myself. This was just an accident, it was because I was really nervous and I was busy worrying about you." Rin told me putting a comforting hand on my shoulder and a gentle smile.

"I know but, I feel like it's my job to protect you. If I lost you, I wouldn't know what to do." I admitted and Rin's face went a bit pink, and I could feel my face go a deep scarlet. "Rin," I said taking a deep sigh," I love you. I love you much more than a brother should." I confessed and I cringed waiting for a slap or punch, but nothing came. I cautiously opened my eyes and saw Rin's whole face was a deep red like mine.

"L-Len, I feel the same. I love you too, more than a sister ever should." Rin admitted and I could feel my insides swell up with happiness knowing Rin felt the same way. I couldn't help but slowly lean down and mold my lips with Rin's soft ones. I felt this spark, or electric current go through my body when I kissed her and I wanted more of it. I slowly looped my arms around Rin's lower waist while she looped hers loosely around my neck and the kiss deepened when Rin slightly opened her mouth and my tongue darted through and got tangled with hers, I let out a slight moan into her mouth.

However, our need for air ended the brief make out session and I used it as a chance to move this over to the bed, I gently pushed her onto the twins sized medical bed and pinned her down. She didn't seem to protest so I continued to ravish her mouth while I was straddling over her. Soon I felt Rin's hands travel to the buttons on my shirt and I also noticed my hands were running against her thighs earning some sweet moans from her. I felt Rin start to quickly unbutton my shirt while I tugged at her shorts relieving her white panties that were starting to get wet near her core from our activity.

I threw the denim shorts over to the other side of the bed and she did the same with my black shirt, we continued our make out session until I felt the need for more. I made my way towards the smooth skin on Rin's neck and gently nibbled the sensitive skin and soon started sucking on it to mark my territory which earned a breathy moan from Rin that only encouraged me to bite down a bit more rough. I soon found myself unconsciously pulling Rin's shirt off, reveling a matching white bra. Rin's breast weren't the biggest, but I don't think a B-cup is anything to complain about. I looked up at Rin and she was panting with her eyes glazed over with lust and a hint of nervousness. As far as I knew, this was Rin's first time. Mine too of course, but I heard from Mikuo that apparently it hurts for girls for the first time.

I soon went ahead and reached behind her back and unhooked the matching bra, and threw it over to where the other discarded clothes were. When I saw Rin's breast I could feel my erection throbbing for attention, I slowly started nibbling on the left breast and gently massaged the right one. But every moan that was let out made me go a bit more rough and made my erection grow.

After a few minutes of assaulting her breast, I was starting to go over the edge. I quickly unzipped my pants and threw them over the side to where all the other clothes were leaving me in my boxers. I was about to pull those down too until Rin's soft hands brushed against my sides and gripped the elastic keeping my boxers on and she swiftly pulled them off, relieving my rock hard erection.

I quickly hooked my fingers around the sides of Rin's panties and pulled them down, relieving her now very wet core. I licked my lips out of pure excitement and gently kissed her wet core. I started to lick away at the surprisingly sweet substance, and I soon inserted my tongue and I could feel Rin tense up with pleasure.

"L-Len~" She moaned and which caused me to quickly finish up licking her sweet substance. I soon lifted myself up and inserted a finger which earned a moan or two. I soon added the second finger and the third and was fingering her intensely. After a moment I felt her walls tights up around my fingers and she began to shake with pleasure, "L-Len!" She screamed as she came. Right after she came I hovering over the panting girl trying to catch her breath, staring at her with lustful eyes. I needed her, _now_.

"Rin, are you completely sure you want to do this? I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to." I asked to be sure. She looked like she really wanted to, but I've spent all of my life protecting Rin, I wasn't about to be the one to take advantage of her.

"I am, Len I've loved you for so long. I want nothing more except for this." Rin said loping her arms around my neck and bringing me closer to her. I couldn't help but smile and gently kiss her lips. I positioned myself at her opening and slowly started to enter her and let out a gasp of surprise. I watched as Rin's face cringed with pain and a few tears welling up in her eyes. I quickly leaned down and wiped the scattered tears away from her eyes, but when I got to her hymen she let out a slight scream and gripped onto my back when I penetrated it, claiming her virginity as mine. After a moment I saw her cringed face soon turn to pleasure. Soon I was thrusting away and felt utter pleasure as moans and grunts were heard through the room. It felt like heaven feeling her warm, moist, wet, and tight walls around me.

"Ahhh~" Rin moaned making me start going faster every time. We both share breathy moans every time I slamed into her. Pretty soon Rin was reaching her climax and I could feel her walls tighten up around me.

"Len~!" Rin screamed gripping my back like a lifeline while she came and soon after I felt the heavenly elasticity from her coming.

"Rin~!" I moaned as I came too and quickly pulled out and my hot, thick, semen squirted out in long thick streams on Rin's abdomen and a bit on her inner thighs. Exhausted, I fall next to her with the little space that was provided with the small twins sized bed and wrap my arm around her and hug her protectively as our sweaty bodies embrace. I face her, staring at her beutiful cerulean blue eyes and pushing some blonde strands of hair behind her ears. "Rin, I really love you." I whispered hugging her a bit more tightly.

"I love you too," She whispered to me. "But Len, do you think anyone heard us?" Rin asked and I suddenly realized we were still in the Medical ward.

"Oh great," I grumbled. "If anyone _did_ hear us and the news spreads to Kaito and Mikuo, we'll never hear the end of it."

"Oh well, they'll get over it~." Rin chimed snuggling into my chest as I played with her golden hair.

"Good point, the only thing that really matters is that I finally have you." I said to myself as I drifted off into a deep sleep with Rin snuggled right beside me feeling genuinely happy that Rin was finally mine.

* * *

**I feel like that end was so horrible and sappy. I have no idea how the lemon part was though, was it good or bad for a first lemon? Please R&R~**


End file.
